


The emblem of our mistakes

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, IN SPACE!, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: I was unsatisfied when Voltron ended. I began writing this like a year ago so my writing style is definitely different. But anyway, there's a new Galran in town, and he's determined to get the universe back to the way it was before Zarkon was defeated. But things aren't as simple as before.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt





	The emblem of our mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say besides the writing style of my past self sucks, but I'm too lazy to edit and change it. Enjoy.

The Blue Lion’s eyes flashed. They have been doing that for the past week. Lance rubbed his face and walked outside sleepily to see what was going on. The Lion jumped up and roared. 

_ It has never done that before!  _ Lance thought. 

Before he had time to act, a bright stream of light shot down from the sky. The Blue Lion’s eyes followed as a tall figure was slowly brought down from the top of the beam to the bottom. 

“It’s like someone is being brought back from Heaven…” Lance stared in amazement.

The figure took a step forward, its legs seeming to wobble. Lance ran over to help. He was nearly to the figure when the light faded and he saw a faint outline of a woman.

“Are you alright?” Lance stopped mid-run. He felt tears in his eyes. “Allura?” 

“What?” the woman asked, her accent confirmed that she was indeed the Altean princess. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me! Lance!” Lance cried. 

“L-Lance?” Allura shook her head. “No, I must be dreaming. I died.” 

“No, you’re alive! This is real! Allura, you’re alive!” Lance began running to her again. 

Allura was enveloped by Lance’s arms. She was taken aback for a moment, but then she realized that she was indeed alive again. She returned Lance’s embrace.

“I don’t know how but you’re alive!” Lance tightened his grip.

“I’m not sure how either. How are you?”

“Good. I’m great, actually,” Lance took a step back.

“You look older. How long have I been gone?”

“About three years,” Lance answered.

“That explains it. Where is everyone else?” Allura asked.

“Not exactly  _ disbanded, _ but we are scattered. After you sacrificed yourself,  Daibazaal and Altea returned.”

“How?” 

“Not sure. But Keith, Shiro, and Pidge are helping out here on Earth. Keith turned the Blades of Marmora into a Human Resource Society. He helps out with people who don’t have enough money for things they need. Pidge is in the Galaxy Garrison assisting her father. Shiro got married to a man named Curtis and moved back to Japan. Hunk travels around cooking for everyone and bringing them together. Coran and Romelle are living on Altea,” Lance explained.

“I see. Do you still see everyone?” Allura nodded.

“Yeah. Pidge comes over the most since she’s my girlfriend.”

“How has your relationship been with her?”

“Steady, I guess. But we don’t really see each other nowadays. I think she wants to break up. But that’s alright,” Lance shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Lance.”

“I’m fine with it. Anyway, today is the day we honor your sacrifice. Want to come with me to Altea? You’d be able to see everyone else.”

“Of course! When do we leave?” Allura smiled brightly.

“Soon,” Lance’s phone started buzzing. “Sorry, I have to get this,” Lance took his phone out of his pocket and pressed a button. He put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“You ready, Lance?” Keith’s voice answered.

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon. I have a surprise for everyone so wait for me,” Lance smirked.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Lance laughed.

“Okay, see you soon. Bye.”

“Bye Keith,” Lance ended the call.

“How are we getting to Altea?” Allura wondered aloud.

“In style,” Lance answered, gesturing to the giant lion behind them. 

Allura giggled. “You don’t seem to have changed. At least not that much.”

“Nope! Still got my pickup lines!” Lance smiled and gave Allura a thumbs up.

She laughed. “When are we leaving?” 

“In a few minutes, I guess. You get into the lion. I’ll be out a minute,” Lance smiled kindly.

“Okay.”

Lance walked back into his house to tell his family that he was leaving for Altea. Once he had gotten changed, he walked back out to the lion. He hopped in the driver’s seat and placed his hands on the familiar controls.

Allura came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for taking me home, Lance. I appreciate it.”

“Of course! A princess deserves to see her kingdom!” Lance started up the Lion. He flew towards the Galaxy Garrison where the teledov was set up. 

Pidge’s dad saw him coming and flipped the teledov on. He gave Lance the thumbs up and the Lion flew through the wormhole. There was a flash of light, then a planet appeared up ahead. 

Allura gasped and covered her mouth. “It looks almost the same as it did before it was destroyed! It’s amazing!”

“Coran built another Castle of Lions. That also looks the same, too,” Lance noted.

“I’m so glad! I’m happy!” Allura exclaimed.

Lance landed the lion and opened the jaw. He stepped out into the warm sunshine of Altea. He breathed deeply a few times. Keith was the first to run over and greet him.

“Hey man. What’s up?” Lance said.

“Nothin' much. Everyone is waiting for the surprise,” Keith replied. He gestured to a small crowd of people walking towards them.

Lance touched his Altean markings for a moment. He waited until everyone was crowding around him. “Alright. This morning, an old friend came back to us. Guys, give a warm welcome to Princess Allura of Altea.” 

Lance stepped to the side to reveal the white haired princess. He saw the look of pure surprise and joy on everyone’s faces. Coran was the first to step forward. He reached his hand out to touch Allura’s face.

Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged Allura tightly. “I thought we had lost you…” 

“Me too,” Allura smiled. 

Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Shiro, and Romelle ran over and hugged Allura. Lance stood to the side and watched his friends dogpile the princess. He smiled slightly. Once everyone was done smothering Allura, they dragged her to the Castle of Lions. 

While Coran was showing Allura the bridge, Lance was in the training room. 

“Begin training sequence,” Lance ordered. 

“Training sequence started. Level eight initiated,” an automated voice stated. 

Lance’s bayard glowed to a sword. He ran towards the training bot and sliced at its stomach. 

After about ten minutes of training, Pidge's voice called from the sidelines, “End training sequence.”

Lance wiped the sweat off his brow and looked over at Pidge. “Oh, hey Katie. What’s up?”

“We need to talk, Lance,” Pidge sighed.

“Okay? About what?” Lance’s sword shrunk back into a bayard.

“I have a feeling that you are drifting father from me,” Pidge looked at her hands.

“Katie, you’ve been drifting from me, though. Do you think I haven't noticed that you rarely talk to me? I’m not blind.” 

“Lance, I know you’re not blind. But you also seem distant.”

“That’s because you are. I thought that you needed space, so I gave it to you. I’m not trying to avoid you. You just drift away so much, I decided to not try to follow you like always,” Lance held out his hand.

Pidge took it. Lance brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. “I’m sorry for being distant,” she muttered. 

“It’s alright. If you need space, I’ll step aside,” Lance whispered. 

“Okay,” Pidge muttered. 

“Paladins! Trouble on the bridge!” Coran’s voice boomed from the speakers in the walls.

Pidge looked up at Lance. She intertwined their fingers as they proceeded to the bridge. When they got there, Allura was glaring at a Galran on the hologram screen.

The Galran on the screen looked very smug and he had a human child beside him.

“Voltron. Princess. I am Commander Thokar. This human child has been with me ever since Sendak invaded Earth. It has been a while, but now I have found you, Princess Allura. I need the Voltron Lions. You will either hand them over to me or else this child will die,” Thokar commanded.

“Why? Why could you possibly want the Lions?” Pidge demanded. She tightened her grip on Lance’s hand.

“Power, riches, you know. Normal greeds,” Thokar smirked.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” the child screamed from the background. 

“Hush, child!” Thokar shouted.

“MY NAME IS JOEY!” 

“Shut up before I cut your arm off!” Thokar threatened.

Joey went silent. He glared at Thokar with murder glinting in his eyes. 

Allura turned around to see Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Coran behind her. They all looked ticked off with Thokar. 

“Make your choice. I will wait only for one week. My coordinates will come to you once you accept the ransom. Hope to see you soon,” Thokar pushed a button and the screen went blank.

Lance let out a sigh of annoyance. “Everything was fine, perfect even, this morning. Now everything is going south.”

There was a murmur of agreement within the small crowd of people. Pidge nodded. “What are we going to do?” 

“We have to save Joey, but we can’t risk Voltron,” Hunk said.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. 

“What if we built a fake Voltron? We would build fake lions and go to Thokar’s location. Then we give him the fake lions and pretend to fly away once we have Joey. We can attack him while his guard is down. He probably wouldn’t even suspect it,” Keith suggested.

“Maybe. That could work,” Allura tapped her chin.

“Well then, we need to get to work,” Shiro said.

“Formidable acting, Joey," Thokar smiled.

“Thanks, Father!” he replied. “Do you think they’ll come to get me?”

“Yes. I know Voltron. They’ll try to save as many lives as possible,” Thokar laughed. “It’s going to bring them down soon.”

“Heh. Yeah. Then, will you teach me to rule like you?” Joey asked, his face bright. 

“Of course. I will make you the best emperor this universe has ever seen! After I die, you will take the throne and no one will ever try to challenge you!” Thokar promised. 

Joey smiled and grabbed Thokar’s giant hand. “I will follow you, Father.” 

“Good. Now, go get some rest. I have a surprise prepared for you tomorrow,” Thokar nodded.

“Okay, Father!” Joey ran to the door, turned back around, smiled, waved, then continued to run.

Once Joey had made it to his room, he shut the door and changed into his sleepwear; a pair of black shorts and a black short-sleeve shirt. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his chest. He looked around, sighed, then rolled over and fell asleep.

Thokar peeked into Joey’s room about one hour later, only to see the young boy playing with a knife in his sleep. The commander chuckled. “Even in your sleep, you play with weapons. Just like me when I was a kid.”

Joey’s body sat up and his head snapped to face the door. “Father, don’t stop me…” 

Thokar’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Get out.” 

“Joey, what are you talking about?” Thokar was starting to get worried. “What are you going to do?”

“Kill.” 

“Kill who?” 

“Him.”

“Joey! Who are you going to kill?!” Thokar shouted.

“THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! THE MAN WHO MURDERED MY SISTER, ROSE!” Joey’s body collapsed to the floor. 

“Joseph!” Thokar raced over and grabbed Joey’s arm. “Joseph! I command you to wake up!” 

The knife in Joey’s hand slipped out. Thankfully, no injuries were seen. The knife clanked on the floor as it slid away. Thokar just stared at Joey with worry. 

“Who killed your sister?” 

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but it closed as the boy passed out. Thokar picked Joey up carefully, placed him back in bed, then grabbed the knife from the floor. He placed it on the nightstand and walked out of the room. 

“I will find who killed your sister, Joseph. You will have your revenge…”

At the Castle of Lions, Allura stood at the controls. With no one around her, she sighed. She entered the coordinates Shiro had given her and the castle was on its course to the Atlas. The castle lifted into New Altea’s atmosphere. 

Just as Allura had relaxed, she heard a scream of pure terror sound from the hallway. Her muscles tensed up as she raced to see what had happened. 

No one was in the hallway.

Another scream echoed throughout the corridor. She ran to find the source, but only found more empty hallways. 

“K-KEITH!” Lance’s voice shouted. 

“Where is everyone?!” Allura yelled and clutched her head. 

“Allura?” Coran called.

“Coran! Where are you?!” Allura walked towards what she thought was Coran’s voice. 

The lights shut off and the entire castle was thrust into complete darkness. 

“KEITH! PLEASE WAKE UP! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Lance cried.

“Lance! What’s going on?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know!” 

“WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!” Allura’s scream was just as loud as Keith’s.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and whipped around. 

“Allura! Calm down! It’s just me, Shiro!” Shiro’s voice assured her. 

Allura threw her arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “What’s going on? I can’t find anyone! It’s like my sense of direction is gone!”

“Hey hey hey. Calm down. We’ll find them together,” Shiro seemed to be holding out his hand. 

Allura felt around and grabbed his hand as soon as she found it. They ran to where Lance was holding a flashlight up to Keith’s face. 

“Come on, buddy, come on Keith, wake up! What’s wrong with you?” Lance pleaded. 

Keith gasped and sat up abruptly. He clutched at his chest and took in a few deep breaths. 

“Keith!” Lance smiled. “Are you alright?”

“I’m the opposite of alright! Lance, look at me!” Keith released his chest.

Lance stopped smiling immediately. “What the hell?!” 

The blood from a gash on Keith’s chest dripped onto the smooth metal floor and seeped into Lance’s jeans. 

“It’s Kuron. He’s back, and he wants revenge…” Keith explained. “He said he’d kill me if we didn’t do what he wants us to!”

The hallway went silent and the lights flickered back on. It was worse than Lance thought. Keith was bleeding from more places than one. A cut going vertical over his eye, a few scratches on his hands and arms, then his mouth and nose were both bleeding. 

“We need to get you to the infirmary!” Shiro exclaimed. 

Allura didn’t say anything, neither did Pidge or Coran. Hunk was nowhere to be seen. 

“Someone go find Hunk,” Allura said quietly.

Pidge nodded and dashed off. 

Lance and Shiro helped carry Keith to the infirmary. Lance watched as Keith's eyes slipped closed when the cryo-pod shut. The cuts didn't heal. Not even the next morning.

Pidge sat next to Lance on the staircase. “What do you think happened to him?” Pidge asked, her voice quiet.

“I don't know. I think, since his wounds were made in his mind, we need to heal them inside his mind,” Lance said.

“How did you guess that..?” she muttered.

“I-” Lance stopped. “It was just an idea that was implanted in my head. It wasn't me thinking about it, someone put it into my head!” Lance was starting to sound nervous.

“Lance? Are you alright?” Pidge asked. “Calm down!”

“I need to heal him somehow! But I don’t know how! Wait a second. Katie, could you try and link two cryo-pods? I think I can go into Keith’s mind if the pods are connected,” Lance stood up.

“I-I can try, but I’ll need Coran’s help,” Pidge walked over to the control pad in the center of the room.

“As long as you can do it,” lance sighed and walked over to Keith’s pod. He touched the glass and looked up into Keith’s closed eyes. “I gotcha, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be working in this in between my Non-binary Akaashi series so updates for this might come at a different pace. Also, sorry for spelling any names/terms wrong, please inform me if they are spelled differently and I'll change it heehee


End file.
